Bound
by ReKoJ
Summary: Steve Rogers finds himself in a very compromising position.


Very rarely was Steve Rogers ever scared. He was used to being in complete control of himself and all the circumstances that he found himself in. And now he was terrified. He had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. He turned his head to the left and pressed his face to the cool concrete. As the coolness of the concrete brought him back fully to himself, he began to take careful inventory of his body.

He seemed, for the most part to be unharmed. He turned his head and leaned the other side of his face against the floor as he tried to remember what he had been doing the night before. He knew that if he could figure that out then maybe he would be able to figure out where he was.

Steve remembered going out for a drink or two with Tony. Tony had made a drunken remark on how pretty Steve was. Steve had laughed it off, he'd been called a lot of things but he had to admit that pretty usually wasn't one of them.

Now as he lay on the floor, in one of the most humiliating, undignified positions known to man he just hoped that Tony wasn't behind this. He'd been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear when someone had walked in. He jumped when he felt a hand run down his back, stop at his naked ass, spread his cheeks and suddenly there was a hot, wet tongue probing his entrance.

Just as he started to relax into the rhythm, he was brought back to himself as he was harnessed, plugged and corked. He squeezed his eyes shut at the pain and as he fidgeted with his handcuffs he realized that no matter how much he moved, everything was kept neatly in place. Now matter how much he tried to free his hands, they were still locked behind his back and it was then that he realized that the leash that was connected to his collar was also connected to his bound cock and the shackles that were around his ankles. He was completely bound, unable to get free and at the mercy of his captor. He tried to squirm at the uncomfortableness of the plug in his ass. He stopped when his captor began to tap the end of it, he moaned (a deep, throaty moan that he could barely register as his own) as the part that was inside him rubbed against his prostate.

All of a sudden the movement stopped, he was ashamed of the response that his body had given. He was being held here against his will, he should not have liked that. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he heard his captor walk so that he was in front of him. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open as he realized that his captor was Tony Stark.

Tony knelt so that he could meet the Captain's gaze and read the expression of terror mixed with surprise that was clearly displayed in his blue eyes. "I told you that I thought that you were beautiful and I meant it."

For a minute Steve was shocked into silence. He was at a total loss for words, he had never thought that Stark would be capable of something like this. His blue eyes that had been widened and slightly moist from shock and fear, darkened with anger. "You can't do this to me."

Tony looked surprised that Steve was angry. "I'm only doing this because I love you. Let me show you how much I love you."

Steve began to struggle against his bonds as Tony walked so that he was behind Steve. He removed the plug and stuck his tongue into the captain's slightly swollen hole.A moment later when Tony removed his tongue, Steve squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his hole getting stretched by Tony's penis. Steve squeezed his eyes shut against the pain, and even so he felt tears leak out of the corners of his shut eyes.

Once Tony was completely inside Steve, he gently rubbed his back. This wasn't exactly the way that he envisioned that this would happen but he knew now that this was the only way.

Steve on the other hand, had never felt so full and stretched. "Please Tony. Please stop." Steve hated to beg, he hated how weak he sounded but he knew that he had no choice. This wasn't right, this wasn't what he had wanted and he saw no way out.

Tony continued to rub gentle circles on Steve's back. "Shhh, you'll be alright."

Steve shook his head, causing his blond hair to fall into his face, making him look even younger. He let the tears that he had tried to withhold fall; he was no longer concerned with showing a weakness. His hands were balled so tightly into fists that his nails were biting into his palms. He used his knees in an attempt to spread his legs, anything to try and quell the burning sensation that he felt in his ass. He braced his forehead on the floor as Tony pounded into him. Tony had had the intention of going slow but once he was surrounded by the tight heat he couldn't help himself. Steve wouldn't allow himself to scream, beg or cry. He just let Tony use him. He was both surprised and disgusted with himself because as Tony began to lose his rhythm and stab mercilessly at his prostate, Steve felt his body responding, with his penis being uncorked he knew that he was going to come even as his ass was filled with Tony's seed.

He could feel the weight of Tony's body as he was slumped against him. He breathed deeply, trying to ignore the stiffness in his muscles from being in the same position for so long, the dull throb in his ass and the sting of tears that he was trying desperately not to shed. It seemed like an eternity before Tony got up.

Tony left Steve's field of vision. Steve closed his eyes, knowing that once he cut off his vision his other senses would pick up the slack. He could hear Tony walking around, he heard a tap run and the drip of the water as it was squeezed out of what he assumed as a washcloth. Then the footsteps came closer to him and there was a soft kiss placed at the base of his spine.

"It'll be alright. Don't move." Tony waited until he heard and felt the beautiful blonde inhale before he took the washcloth and began slowly wiping the sperm, lubricant and small amounts of blood from the beautiful body that was still bound in front of him. "You are so beautiful." Tony ran a hand down his back. "You did so well."

Steve whimpered. His muscles were strained, his back hurt and the throbbing in his ass was almost unbearable. He had never felt so vulnerable, and so violated. He had been weak before; he'd been the victim before. He had thought that those days were behind him, he let the tears roll down his cheeks as he realized how wrong he had been.

For one terrifying moment he realized he couldn't hear Tony anymore. A thousand terrifying, humiliating images raced through his mind; most of them centering around Tony leaving him tied up like this and his team members finding him. He hangs his head as his face reddens at the very thought.

Tony chuckles, almost as if he can read Steve's mind. "As beautiful as I think you are like this, I don't think it would be right." Tony starts unshackling him. As soon as he is free from his restraints; Tony hands him his pants.

As Steve bends to unbuckle his boots so that he can put his pants on (slightly wondering how Tony got them off in the first place) Tony swatted his ass. "But if you tell anyone, and I mean anyone and I will get you again, keep you down here and fuck you for days. Then I will let Fury know that you've been located and where to find you. I will make sure that when he finds you, I have you gagged, bound and plugged." Tony had circled around and put his hand under Steve's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "And I know that you don't want that so you'll keep this to yourself, won't you?"

Steve swallows, trying to find his voice. "Yes."

Tony let go of Steve's face and put his hand on top of the man's head, keeping him kneeling. "That's a good boy. You're so beautiful; I would hate to have to do that to you."

All Steve did was stare at the ground, he closed his eyes, feeling his unshed tears wet his lashes. When Tony finally removed his hand, allowing Steve to dress he realized that the man was shaking. Tony wasn't heartless, he felt bad about his threat but he knew that he had done what needed to be done. Sometimes you hurt the ones you loved to remind them that they could still feel anything at all. That was what Tony kept mentally repeating to himself as he left the room.

The End


End file.
